


kiss me or kill me

by han_cali17



Series: Memori Drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, F/M, can't stop the love boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_cali17/pseuds/han_cali17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two delinquents on a boat. One can't sleep, the other never does. Romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me or kill me

Murphy never thought something as simple as the wind could calm his thoughts, but here he was, trapped on a boat with Theloni _ass_ Jaha and some crazy grounders, feeling almost peaceful. A comforting darkness wrapped itself around him, making him feel invisible to the world he couldn’t escape. Invisible or numb, and at the moment, Murphy would take either. 

 

The warm breeze taunted him to close his eyes, and he let it blow his memories all the way back to his tent with Mbege. There was a cup of moonshine in his fist, and someone else’s blood on his knuckles. It was almost safe, almost home. If only it had lasted. Through tainted smoke and dust, Murphy’s mind travelled to the Dead Zone. Emori was smirking up at him, scars and tattoos painted on her face like she was an ancient piece of art. Unlike Murphy, pain and time had only hardened her features, so her cheekbones peaked with a lethal beauty and her eyes burned you with less than a glance. 

Opening his eyes only proved his point. There she was, sitting beside him, a distant gaze taking over her face as she leaned towards the darkness like it was an old friend. Murphy let out a sigh, and allowed himself a pleasurable moment to look at her silhouette against the sea, but she was always too quick. She caught his gaze before he could look away, and he dropped his head in an effort to hide a blush.

“You’re up early,” Emori noticed, letting a laugh slip through her words.

“Or I’m just up late,” Murphy smirked

“Couldn’t sleep?” She asked

“I’d rather stay awake,” he looked around anxiously for a moment, and Emori understood what he meant.

“I’d be worried too, after what he did to you” she leaned towards him, her voice dropping, “but you can trust me. I’m not like them.”

“But you’re helping them, aren’t you?” Murphy’s voice caught in the back of his throat as he tried his best to avoid her eyes, “How do I know you haven’t been working for ALIE this whole time?”

“John,” she practically whispered, her voice falling with the wind, “They needed a boat and I need supplies…” Emori sighed, “But I only agreed because they told me you we’re alive. I came for you, John.”

Murphy laughed for a moment and shook his head, “Why on earth would you do that?”

“Why would I spare your life?,” She added, “And tell you how to get out of the Dead Zone? Because you’re the only person who ever saw _me,_ John. You’re the only person to ever who ever told me not to hide who I am.”

All Murphy could do was shake his head and try to swallow her words so they could live inside him forever.

“You make me sound like a good guy when you say it like that.”

Somewhere far away light was breaking through the waves to create a sanguine sunrise, but Murphy was more interested in the words rising from Emori’s lips.

“Maybe you are,” her dark eyes smiled, and Murphy blinked like he was looking at a fantasy. But Emori reached for his hand, assuring him she was real.

Maybe good things could come from pain and time, but Murphy knew better then to let the pounding feeling escape his chest. Hope was a drug, with a crash so hard it wasn’t even worth the high.

Emori sighed.

“Try to get some sleep,” she said as farewell, but her eyes remained focused on Murphy as if she was unsure how to leave. Murphy, too flustered to reply, held his breath as her nose collided with his cheekbones, leaving a brief kiss on his cheek.

And just like the warm wind, she was gone. Murphy watched as the brightening horizon revealed a destitute land, the dry nightmare he wanted to leave behind.

Why he agreed to get on the boat, he wasn’t entirely sure. But he had a feeling it had to do with the deadly girl who was either going to kiss him or kill him.


End file.
